The invention relates to a logical skill-toy known under the name "diabolic wheel", which operator on the principle of the so-called "diabolic-lock".
As is known, the simple slip-knots (loop pairs) are generally made of a bent metal wire, which can be separated by a tricky move only, are called "diabolic locks". One of the preferable embodiments is represented by the "closed 8", i.e. the wire hooks when viewed from the top, as shown in FIG. 2, appear to be a series of closed loops, each adjacent pair resembling the shape of the numeral 8. Thus, since the series of hooks are closed, the phrase "closed 8" is used.